Typical “plaster” casts for use in immobilising limbs or other parts of the body are composed of a padded fibre layer surrounded by a plaster or fibreglass tape layer. Conventional cast-cutters remove such casts by cutting through the plaster or fibreglass layer, with the padded layer subsequently being cut using scissors, or other like instruments. This is normally repeated at opposing sides of the cast to enable the cast to be removed in two sections.
Conventional cast-cutters typically comprise an oscillating blade or disc which abrades or saws the plaster or fibreglass. As a result, large quantities of dust may be produced and dispersed within the air. In order to minimise the release of dust particles, a dust extraction device may be required, which may be cumbersome and adds additional expense to the cutting device.
Furthermore, conventional cutters are generally noisy in operation due to the action of the blade cutting the cast material, in combination with a high-speed motor, and also due to the presence of the extraction device. The noise produced can be distressing, particularly to young patients, which may result in patients becoming agitated, making removal of the cast without causing injury more difficult. Additionally, the noise produced by conventional cast-cutters can present significant health and safety issues in that an operator should not be exposed to elevated noise levels for prolonged periods of times. Accordingly, in many jurisdictions, the length of time which an operator may use a conventional cast-cutter is restricted.
Additionally, in use, the blades of conventional cutters may become heated due to friction between the blade and the cast, which introduces the risk of burning the skin of the patient.
Further, conventional cast cutters which utilise a sawing action to remove a cast are known to produce significant levels of vibration which can be transmitted to the user, and indeed the patient, which is preferably to be avoided.
Due to the above problems, cast cutters which involve cutting the cast by a sawing action, even when operated by a skilled operator, may result in distress and injury to the patient, and give rise to health and safety considerations for the operator.
A cast cutter which seeks to solve the above noted problems is disclosed in Applicant's patent application publication number WO 2004/026207, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is among objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or at least mitigate the aforementioned and other problems with the prior art.